


I don't even miss you

by Cor_Vida



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Sex, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Getting Together, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Male Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida
Summary: Tonya Crowley acaba de salir de una relación horrible y se esfuerza por seguir adelante.Azirafel Esterngate lleva una vida que odia coaccionado por su familia y amigos.Hasta que un encuentro fortuito hace temblar los cimientos de lo que otros han construido para ellos.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Portada




	2. Portada

Tonya Crowley estaba de un humor de perros y lo último que necesitaba era un cliente quisquilloso amargándole más el día.

(Lu no dejaba de llamarla. ¿Qué parte de “no quiero volver a verte” era tan difícil de entender?) 

Reconoció el tono de niño pijo nada más oír la afectada vocecilla tras ella.

\- Disculpe, ¿señorita?

\- Que – respondió ella de malos modos, sintiendo una perversa satisfacción al ver la ofensa en el pálido rostro del joven.

Creyó que perdería las formas pero el tipo se recompuso enseguida. Se acomodó su chaqueta con coderas, respiró hondo y continuó educadamente.

\- Me gustaría devolver este teléfono, me temo que está defectuoso.

Tonya ni siquiera se molestó en revisar el producto.

\- No se admiten devoluciones con el embalaje abierto.

\- Lo entendería si el aparato funcionase correctamente, pero resulta que venía estropeado, así que… - dijo empujando la caja hacia ella.

\- Oye, tío yo no hago las normas. No hay devoluciones con la caja abierta- dijo ella empujándola de vuelta.

El tipo empezaba por fin a perder la paciencia para regocijo de Tonya.

\- Quiero ver a su supervisor- dijo él secamente.

\- No está – lo cortó ella – Pírate y vuelve por la mañana, cuando no sea mi turno.

El hombre boqueó enfadado y confuso y ella tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír. Los ojos grises la miraban desconcertados y un gracioso rubor se extendía por esas mejillas redonditas.

Manteniendo su pose de “hastiada de la vida” chasqueó la lengua y recogió la caja abierta del teléfono. La cerró con celo, cogió un aparato nuevo de la estantería y cambió la alarma de este a la caja que acababa de reparar. Con un gesto le lanzó el teléfono nuevo al hombre que lo cogió estupefacto.

Sus ojos claros iban de la joven al producto estropeado que había devuelto al expositor sin rastro de sonrojo.

\- Pero… pero… - balbuceó el hombre. Tonya frunció la nariz para ocultar una sonrisa.

\- Fuera de mi vista – susurró en tono de amenaza y el hombre giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él la chica dejó escapar una carcajada. Recogió el producto defectuoso del estante y lo llevó a la trastienda con una sonrisa en los labios. Al final el niño pijo le había alegrado la tarde.

***

Azirafel se dejó caer en su sitio habitual en la cafetería, aun tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Michelle arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó con un deje de preocupación

Uriel volvió a la mesa con tres cafés y observó escéptica a Azirafel.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a este? – preguntó mirando a Michelle

\- Nada, queridas. – dijo Azirafel reaccionando por fin – Pero me ha ocurrido algo de lo mas curioso hoy.

\- ¿Se te ha doblado una esquinita de un libro? – se burló Michelle

\- Muy graciosa – respondió él sarcástico. – Me ha atendido una dependienta de lo más maleducada y, sin embargo, tremendamente eficiente.

Michelle y Uriel pusieron los ojos en blanco y retomaron su conversación sin darle importancia, sabiendo lo socialmente particular que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

A Azirafel no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado, además tenía otras cosas más interesantes en las que pensar.

En concreto pensaba en la preciosa melena pelirroja de la joven de la tienda, también en la particular forma de su nariz y en el curioso color ámbar de sus ojos. Si no hubiese sido tan grosera quizás podría haber flirteado un poco…

\- ¿Verdad, Zira? – la voz de Uriel lo devolvió a la Tierra.

\- Disculpa, ¿Qué decías?

\- Que vendrás el sábado al cumpleaños de Gabriel. Iremos a la fiesta de la facultad.

\- ¿Este sábado?

\- Si, este sábado. ¿Pero qué te pasa hoy?

\- Supongo que estoy un poco distraído- dijo él obligándose a concentrarse – No se si podré ir… tengo varios encargos.

Michelle lo miró indignada.

\- Tú y tus dichosos encargos ¿Qué necesidad tienes de perder el tiempo restaurando libros viejos? No necesitas la pasta y ni siquiera tiene nada que ver con tus estudios.

\- Algunos tenemos aficiones que no son acostarnos con todo lo que se mueve y beber hasta perder el conocimiento. – replicó

\- ¡Ah, muy bonito! Así que te pierdes el cumpleaños de tu amigo por una afición.

Azirafel compuso una mueca. Referirse a Gabriel como su amigo implicaba un concepto de amistad especialmente flexible.

\- ¡Hablando de acostarse con todo lo que se mueve! – exclamó Uriel librándolo de contestar - ¿Qué tal con ese con el que salías?

\- ¿Remiel? Un desastre. Solo nos hemos visto dos veces pero créeme, he tenido más que suficiente.

\- Oh, que pena, erais una pareja tan mona… - repuso Michelle olvidando su enfado.

Azirafel resopló. Odiaba que se comportasen así con él. Le hacía sentir como una mascota. Michelle y Uriel no eran malas chicas, pero a veces le daba la impresión de que mantenían su relación porque les encantaba que él interpretase el papel de “amigo gay”, lo cual ni siquiera era cierto.

Azirafel se preciaba en no dejarse distraer por algo tan trivial como el género de sus amantes, pero ellas se empeñaban en desanimarlo cuando alguna chica le llamaba la atención, repitiéndole que debía “decidirse”.

De pronto no le apetecía seguir allí de cháchara. Deseó estar con sus libros que no le hacían preguntas absurdas sobre el aspirante a abogado al que acababa de despachar después de un polvo mediocre y media hora de discurso sobre por qué todo el mundo era idiota menos él. Menudo imbécil.

Se acabó el café, se disculpó ante sus amigas poniendo de excusa un examen de macroeconomía (para el que no tenía pensado estudiar) y prometiendo hacer todo lo posible por ir a la fiesta de Gabriel (al menos mientras no se le ocurría una excusa decente).

***

Tonya esperaba a sus amigos tratando de releer una manoseada edición de Romeo y Julieta a la luz de una farola. Normalmente prefería las divertidas, pero esa obra en concreto conseguía atraparla en lo rocambolesco de la historia, al menos la mayor parte de las veces.

Hoy no. Cada dos párrafos debía parar y volver atrás al darse cuenta de que no se estaba enterando de nada. Su mente vagaba por si sola hacia aquel niño pijo, repasando una y otra vez la mala pasada que le había jugado esa misma la tarde y sonriendo para si misma. El pelo rubio alborotado, los ojos grises abiertos como platos y las mejillas sonrosadas como manzanas… parecía un angelito de un cuadro barroco.

Estaba tan perdida en sus fantasías que no oyó acercarse a la pandilla. Uno de los muchachos golpeó el libro desde abajo provocando que saltase de sus manos y haciéndolo aterrizar en un charco.

\- ¡Hastur! – bramó ella enfadada recuperando el volumen totalmente empapado – ¿Eres gilipollas? ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

\- Bah, cállate Tony, solo es un libro de mierda.

\- Ahora desde luego sí. Está inservible- dijo ella mirando el amasijo de papel y dejándolo apenada sobre una papelera cercana.

\- Eres peor que un crío – lo reprendió Bel tomando a Tonya de la mano y echándose a andar delante del grupo.

Las dos chicas siguieron caminado cogidas del brazo, alejadas del barullo que sus amigos provocaban unos metros más atrás.

\- Lo siento, Tony – dijo Bel con tristeza – Hastur es un capullo por comportarse así. Lu es su amigo y no está llevando muy bien todo esto.

\- ¿Qué coño tiene que llevar bien? Rompimos y punto. Si no quiere hablarme no le obligo, pero que no de por saco. – refunfuñó ella.

\- Te compraré otro libro – trató de animarla su amiga.

\- Me da igual el puto libro – mintió ella dándole una patada a una lata tirada el la acera – Sólo quiero jugar al billar y tomarme unas cervezas. He tenido un día de mierda.

\- Yo tampoco he parado. La cafetería a reventar, como siempre- se quejó Bel – Te juro que a veces sueño con decirle cuatro cosas a algunos clientes.

\- Pues yo hoy he cumplido tu sueño – rio Tonya encantada – acojoné a un universitario pijito hasta que salió por patas de la tienda.

Las dos rieron a carcajadas de mucho mejor humor.

***

Azirafel caminaba hacia el metro cuando oyó los gritos. Era la hora de cierre y había tomado ese camino con la lejana esperanza de verla de nuevo, pero realmente no esperaba encontrarse con una escena como esa.

“¡Hastur! ¿Eres gilipollas?” gritaba la chica pelirroja al otro lado de la plaza. La vio sacar un maltratado libro de un charco, y dejarlo sobre una papelera antes de echarse a andar con otra joven delante del grupo que había ido a recogerla.

Azirafel esperó un momento a que las voces se perdiesen en la noche, se acercó a la basura y recuperó el libro. Romeo y Julieta. Miró hacia la calle por donde había desaparecido la chica y sonrió enternecido.

Era una edición barata de tapas blandas y los daños por el agua eran considerables. Separó algunas páginas con cuidado y vio que la joven había escrito anotaciones en algunas de ellas. Probablemente lo mejor que podía hacer era tirar el libro, pero le pareció profundamente inapropiado, así que con todo el cuidado del mundo lo envolvió con su pañuelo y se lo llevó.

El viernes, después de pasarse tres días secando, alisando y rehaciendo la encuadernación del dichoso libro, volvió a la tienda de electrónica. Miró por encima de los expositores pero no la vio por ninguna parte, así que decidió dejarle el libro a una de sus compañeras.

\- Hola, señorita – le dijo a una dependiente rubia y menuda.

\- ¿En que puedo ayudarle? ¿Busca algo en concreto?- preguntó ella con amabilidad.

\- Oh, no, no estoy comprando nada- aclaró Azirafel- Me preguntaba si podría usted entregarle esto a una compañera suya. Una joven pelirroja. Se lo dejó olvidado en la calle me temo.

El joven sacó el libro de su bolsa. Las páginas estaban un poco amarillentas pero había conseguido un tono uniforme. Había sustituido las tapas por completo, reemplazándolas por un material más resistente de un rico tono burdeos con las letras grabadas en dorado.

\- Ah, si claro. Debe estar a punto de llegar si quiere entregárselo usted mismo.

\- Tengo algo de prisa.- se excusó él consultando su reloj y comprobando que, en efecto, llegaba tarde a clase- Si pudiese hacerme el favor le estaría muy agradecido.

\- Si, por supuesto. Sin problema

\- Muchas gracias.

***

Tonya estaba acabando de ponerse el uniforme cuando oyó que una compañera la llamaba desde el otro lado del almacén.

\- Tonya, un tío acaba de dejar esto para ti.

Ella cogió el libro y observó la cubierta desconcertada. ¿De verdad Hastur le había comprado otro ejemplar? Salió hacia la tienda buscándolo y se quedó helada al ver esos cabellos blanquecinos y esa estúpida chaqueta con coderas.

¿A que venía que aquel tipo le regalase una edición claramente más cara de un libro que acababa de perder? ¿Y como sabía ese extraño que libro debía comprarle? La vida le había enseñado a ponerse en lo peor así que, enfadada, le gritó desde el otro extremo del pasillo de informática.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Que coño es esto?- dijo blandiendo el volumen.

\- Pues tu libro, pensé que era evidente- respondió él que ese tonito que la ponía del hígado.

\- ¿Te he pedido yo que me comprases otro puto libro?- dijo en voz más baja acortando la distancia entre los dos.

\- No, pero…- balbuceó el otro

\- Ohh claro, ahora es cuando yo me siento tremendamente agradecida y me veo en la obligación de “compensarte”

\- ¡No! ¡Para!- se plantó él - No vas a hacerme eso otra vez. Si crees que puedes ponerte en plan abusona conmigo estás muy equivocada. ¿No quieres el libro? Ningún problema. Devuélvemelo.

Ahora fue ella quien se quedó bloqueada mirando esos ojos grises que la atravesaban como puñales.

\- He invertido un montón de tiempo en restaurar ese ejemplar en particular porque pensé que era valioso para ti, pero está claro que me equivoqué.- continuó el chico- No quiero que se desperdicie mi trabajo. Devuélvemelo.

Pero la joven lo había abierto y observaba las páginas atónita.

\- Es mi libro- el enfado resbaló a través de ella dejando a su paso una extraña sensación de irrealidad.

\- Eso he dicho.

\- ¿Has cogido un libro inservible de la basura y has hecho…esto? ¿Tú?

El tipo no le había comprado otro libro. Había encontrado el suyo, con sus anotaciones, sus dibujitos en los márgenes, totalmente destrozado y lo había restaurado. Porque sí.

Azirafel se encogió de hombros

\- Tampoco estaba tan mal… - dijo sin saber si era un cumplido o una crítica.

Ella cerró el volumen y lo apretó contra su pecho. Se sentía avergonzada y confusa. De pronto la idea de desprenderse de aquella maravilla resultaba intolerable.

\- Creo… creo que prefiero quedármelo- murmuró.

Él sonrió y asintió. Su sonrisa parecía iluminar la sección de los discos duros y Tonya sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

\- Gracias – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

\- Ha sido un placer- respondió él recuperando el tono amable.

Sintió que empezaban a arderle las mejillas y alarmada se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el almacén.

***

Un turno de ocho horas después Tonya llegó su minúsculo apartamento, esquivó a su compañera de piso con un par de excusas y se encerró en su habitación.

Ojeó el libro de nuevo con reverencia, fijándose en el cuidado con el que las páginas habían sido alisadas, como el papel se fundía con las tapas nuevas… esperaba encontrar alguna pista sobre el chico rubio, algo oculto entre las páginas, pero no había nada que no debiera estar allí.

Lo más probable era que no volviese a verlo jamás. Debería haberle pedido su teléfono, aunque quizás él no quisiera dárselo, quizás no estuviese interesado en ella, estaba claro que pertenecían a dos mundos muy distintos.

Él era un niño de papá, estudiante en una de las universidades más elitistas de la ciudad (el escudo de su bolsa no mentía) y ella el producto de una familia desestructurada que abandonó su casa en cuanto le fue posible legalmente y hacía malabares para llegar a fin de mes.

Su móvil vibró recibiendo un mensaje detrás de otro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. No necesitaba abrirlos para saber que eran de Lu. Era viernes y seguro que ya estaba borracho.

Resignada cogió el teléfono y abrió su conversación para encontrarse con las predecible mezcla de apasionadas confesiones de amor, insultos y amenazas típicos de su exnovio.

Debería haberlo bloqueado hace semanas, pero no era capaz de juntar el valor. Habían sido cuatro años de su vida y, aunque el último había sido un auténtico infierno, no podía negar que habían vivido cosas buenas también.

Entró otro mensaje, pero este no era de Lu, sino de Bel.

\- ¡Tony! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dicen que tuviste problemas en la tienda? ¿Fue el pijo del otro día?

\- Sí, pero fue un malentendido. Creo que me pasé bastante con él.- escribió ella con una sonrisa. 

\- Creo que es la primera vez que reconoces que te has pasado de la raya.

\- Ja ja, muy graciosa.

\- Oye, ¿Como te va con Lu? Hastur dice que está fatal.

\- Me tiene frita. No deja de escribirme y cada vez que bebe tengo mil llamadas perdidas.

\- Tony, es evidente que está pasándolo mal… ¿no te planteas darle otra oportunidad?

Tonya apretó los dientes. Así que era eso, ahora Bel se había unido al club de las segundas oportunidades. ¿Es que no había sido suficientemente clara sobre lo mal que lo había pasado los últimos meses? Bel no lo entendía. No era sólo que hubiese dejado de querer a Lu, es que le tenía miedo.

\- No. Me parece muy fuerte que tú me estés diciendo esto. Ese rollo raro que tienes con Hastur te está reblandeciendo el cerebro.

\- Eh, no te juzgo. Solo pregunto. Y no te metas con Hastur, tiene sus cosas buenas. A mi me trata bien.

\- Por ahora. ¿A caso te crees que Lu no era un encanto conmigo al principio?

\- Bah, tía, no seas así. Si no quieres volver con Lu vente mañana a la fiesta a ver si ligas con algún despistado.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para aguantar a Danielle y a Ligur leyéndome la cartilla? Paso.

\- No, de verdad. Venga, solo chicas. Hablo con Dany y vamos las tres por nuestra cuenta.

Tonya despegó los ojos de la pantalla del teléfono y dejó vagar la mirada por la pared del cuarto. Quizás no le viniese tan mal airearse un poco.

***

Azirafel acababa de llegar a la fiesta y ya quería marcharse. Michelle se había traído a Sandalfón y Uriel le estaba tirando los trastos a Gabriel con tanto descaro que le producía vergüenza ajena.

La música era atronadora y el alcohol caro y malo, pero como tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer pensó que emborracharse no era tan mala idea.

Varias copas después, apoyado contra la mesa alta y observando a sus amigas flirtear con aquellos dos sujetos, suspiró deprimido por el lamentable estado de su vida amorosa.

Tener pareja no lo era todo, desde luego, pero la sensación de fracaso lo asaltaba en todas las facetas de su vida.

Sus relaciones familiares eran nefastas, estudiaba una carrera que odiaba coaccionado por su madre y abocado a un futuro igual de aborrecible, y para colmo parecía ser incapaz de encontrar una persona mínimamente compatible con su forma de vida.

Sabía que eran pequeñeces. Tenía garantizadas sus necesidades básicas, la posibilidad de realizar un trabajo que le permitiría mantenerse con comodidad y una afición a la que dedicar su tiempo libre. Era mucho más de lo que otros podrían llegar a soñar, y aún así la felicidad lo rehuía. Se sentía profundamente miserable y culpable al mismo tiempo. Quería irse a casa.

\- Zira- le gritó Michelle sobre el ruido – Vamos a otro sitio, la música es un asco.

Salieron a la calle para buscar un taxi y entonces Azirafel aprovechó.

\- Emm, chicos… yo creo que me voy a ir a casa. No me encuentro muy bien.

\- ¿Te acompañamos? – preguntó Uriel algo preocupada, pero se le notaba que prefería seguir con la fiesta.

\- No, en absoluto – dijo levantando una mano para llamar la atención de un taxista – Pasadlo bien.

Observó como el vehículo desaparecía con las dos parejas en su interior y reprimiendo un suspiro de insatisfacción se echó a andar.

Entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo y no encontró su teléfono. Revisó el resto sin éxito y entonces se dio cuenta de que se lo había dejado en la mesa.

\- ¡Mierda! – maldijo en voz alta y se apresuró a volver a entrar en el local para buscarlo.

Milagrosamente el móvil seguía allí. Se tomó un momento para comprobar que funcionaba correctamente, entonces levantó la mirada y la vio. Bailaba sola en el centro de la pista. Creyó que se le había parado el corazón.

Los largos cabellos pelirrojos caían en cascada sobre sus hombros expuestos, la línea de su cuello y sus clavícula parecían cinceladas en mármol. Llevaba un top ajustado negro y rojo que dejaba al aire la parte baja de su vientre, descubriendo el principio de sus estrechas caderas. Sus piernas se veían interminables cubiertas por la brillante tela del pantalón que se ceñía como una segunda piel.

La temperatura parecía haber subido un par de grados, y entonces ella lo miró. Esos ojos color ámbar se fijaron en él como los de un gran felino sobre su cena y la sonrisa que le dedicó solo podría ser descrita como “depredadora”.

La música lo envolvía y era como si las luces parpadeantes se concentrasen en ella, haciéndola brillar como un ser sobrenatural.

***

Tonya lo vio al otro lado del local y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa incontrolable se extendiese por su rostro. No podía creer que tuviese tanta suerte. La música retumbaba en su pecho, ahogando los latidos desbocados de su corazón, y su cuerpo intoxicado por el alcohol se dejó llevar.

_Sometimes I’m good for nothing / Sometimes the best you’ve ever had / Sometimes I need your loving /Sometimes I stab you in the back…_

El joven rubio pareció reaccionar cuando ella empezó a moverse, bailando con más intención, y se acercó abriéndose paso entre la gente para llegar hasta ella.

_I found a meaning / Just what I needed/ Cut on the bathroom wall_ […]

Podrían no haberse visto ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrarse en un sitio como aquel? ¿De verse y de sentir el tirón gravitatorio entre los dos? Tonya se mordió el labio inferior deseando que aquello tuviese algún tipo de significado.

_Night crawling, sky falling / Gotta listen when the Devil’s calling_ […] _Come on, come on / Night crawling_

El joven llegó hasta ella y se detuvo solo a unos centímetros. Tonya trataba de que él entendiese, que viese en sus ojos su deseo, la necesidad imperiosa de reducir a la nada esas míseras pulgadas.

Una mano sorprendentemente suave se posó sobre su mejilla. El pulgar en su pómulo, el índice y el anular en su mandíbula y su cuello. Se deleitó en el contacto, en el escalofrío que recorría su columna, en la calidez que irradiaba ese cuerpo y supo, en un impulso imprudente, que se dejaría llevar a donde él quisiera llevarla.

***

La piel de la chica casi le quemaba la palma de la mano. Era aún más bonita a esa distancia. Las luces brillantes se reflejaban en esos ojos felinos y resaltaba las leves pecas que recorrían el puente de su nariz. Era casi tan alta como él, pero sus extremidades eran delicadas y largas. Nada más tocarla sintió como el contacto lo sacaba a flote de sus deprimentes pensamientos hacia la luz.

_Sometimes my thoughts are violent / Sometimes they bring me to the light / Sometimes I sit in silence / Sometimes I’m running for my life_

Sin decidirse a besarla todavía deslizó la mano de su rostro hacia su esbelto cuello y la otra en dirección a esa estrecha cintura.

Fue ella la que dio el paso. Esos labios pintados de rojo se relamían en un momento y al siguiente estaban sobre los suyos.

[… ] _Midnight reflection/ Craving attention/ Under the disco ball (yeah, yeah) [...]_ _Come on, come on /[Night crawling](https://youtu.be/xeEtfHz5D3c)_

La música fue bajando poco a poco creando un extraño silencio antes de que empezase la siguiente canción.

Ella se separó de él jadeando ligeramente. Sus largos dedos se hundían en la tela de su chaqueta como si quisiese prolongar en momento indefinidamente.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – mustió él esperando el rechazo. ¿Quien en su sano juicio accedería a semejante propuesta?

\- Sí – dijo ella casi contra sus labios – Sácame de aquí.


	3. Gimme what I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La chica se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y lo miró soñolienta. Así echada, desnuda, con la melena pelirroja despeinada, como un halo a su alrededor, parecía el retrato de una venus.

Gracias a Dios, o a quien fuera, el chico vivía cerca del local. Salieron al aire fresco de la noche cogidos de la mano, tirando uno de otro, besándose en cada esquina y riendo al borde de la euforia. Los dos estaban borrachos, lo suficiente como para sentirse más desinhibidos pero no tanto como para no ser conscientes de lo que estaba pasando.

Cada beso se sentía más necesitado y profundo que el anterior. La lengua de él se abría paso con más naturalidad cada vez que sus bocas se encontraban y ella la acogía encantada, gimiendo cada vez más alto.

Entraron en el pequeño estudio incapaces de separarse. Sus labios colisionaban una y otra vez en besos urgentes y descuidados.

Ella le quitó la chaqueta y desabrochó los botones de su camisa. Mientras las manos del chico acariciaban sus pechos sobre la tela de su top haciéndola estremecer.

Podía sentir su erección contra su muslo, buscando fricción contra la tela de cuero falso. Sus manos grandes y fuertes parecían estar en todas partes, en sus caderas, en su nuca en su pelo… Y que maravillaba resultaban esos rizos rubios entre sus dedos.

De pronto se sintió caer hacia atrás y aterrizaron sobre lo que parecía un sofá. Entonces el peso del cuerpo del otro dejó de estar sobre el suyo. Esos labios rosados recorrían su pecho, esas manos deshaciendo el cierre de su top con habilidad, y estimulando sus pezones con su lengua.

El tipo sabía lo que hacía, desde luego. Ella no se sentía así desde los primeros meses de relación con Lu, y aun así su ex novio nunca había sido tan cuidadoso.

Él se arrodilló entre sus piernas y besó el interior de sus muslos con avidez a través de la tela. Ella supo que el poco sentido común que le quedaba se iba a esfumar en breves instantes. No sabía nada de él, no habían hablado de nada, de lo que sí y lo que no, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Ella jamás habían hecho nada parecido. ¿Pero que coño le estaba pasando?

_[I don’t need a future, I don’t need your past/ I just need a lover/ So gimme what I want or I give it to my…]_

\- Oye- dijo pensando que al menos debía dejar claros unos mínimos – No follo sin condón.

El chico levantó la vista hacia ella, abrió el cajón de la mesita junto al sofá y sacó una caja de preservativos.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que yo si? – repuso alzando las cejas con suficiencia.

\- Eres insufrible - le espetó ella, pero se dio cuenta de que él bajaba un poco el ritmo, como si calibrase la forma en la que ella se sentía más cómoda.

_[I can tell that you’re new to this/ Slow it down, but you can’t resist/ Beat your fantasy/ Give yourself to me]_

Las manos del joven se detuvieron en sus caderas, acariciando la cintura del pantalón

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó con cierta timidez.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, deseando haberse puesto algo un poco menos ceñido. Pero a él no pareció importarle tener que forcejear con la prenda para retirarla, parecía disfrutar haciendo que se deslizase por sus piernas centímetro a centímetro.

Él respiró hondo tratando de contenerse, pero cuando al fin la tuvo desnuda creyó que iba a perder la cabeza. Esas piernas interminables, las angulosas caderas, el relieve de sus costillas y esos pechos como leves colinas. Sabía lo que dirían otros hombres, que parecía un muchacho, que no tenía curvas, que resultaba poco femenina…memeces. Era perfecta.

Volvió a besar el interior de esos muslos, ahora directamente, y recorrió con su pulgar la delicada abertura entre sus labios menores, humedeciendo su dedo para acariciar su clítoris, terso como una perla. Ella dio un respingo y él le sonrió con lascivia.

\- Me temo que tendrás que avisarme si algo no te gusta, querida - le dijo en un susurro - hace tiempo que no estoy… con alguien como tú.

\- ¿A que te refieres con “alguien como yo”?- preguntó ella a la defensiva, y él temió haber roto el momento justo cuando parecía que empezaba a relajarse.

\- Con una mujer- aclaró él un poco ruborizado.

Ella alzó un ceja inquisitiva. Era cierto que el chico era algo amanerado, pero la atracción hacia ella era evidente, visible incluso.

\- Mis amigas se empeñan en presentarme varones, pero la verdad es que creo que no entienden mis auténticas preferencias- dijo él inclinándose hacia adelante y circundando el sensible nódulo nervioso con su lengua.

La chica se arqueó contra el sofá con un gemido y hundió sus dedos entre los pálidos rizos rubios.

\- Y… ¿qué preferencias son esas si se puede saber?- dijo ella entre jadeos.

\- Gente interesante, independientemente de lo que haya entre sus piernas- dijo él sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris con los dedos- Aunque he de reconocer, querida mía, que esto tuyo es una delicia.

\- ¡Joder!- gritó ella sorprendida por la corriente de placer que le provocaban los dedos y las palabras del otro.- Creo que no te hace falta el manual de instrucciones.

El chico rio con ganas y volvió a retomar el proceso de complacerla con su lengua. Con delicadeza introdujo un dedo en su entrada, buscando en su interior esa zona más sensible.

Succionó con la fuerza justa mientras curvaba sus dedos dentro de ella. En unos minutos alternaba entre su lengua y sus labios y las manos de ella se aferraban con tanta fuerza a su pelo que casi le hacía daño. Gruñó excitado, en esos momentos las líneas entre el placer y el dolor se difuminaban.

_[… Careful, you might hurt yourself/ Pleasure leads to pain / To me, they’re both the same]_

Entonces la chica tiró de su camisa haciendo que se echase sobre ella para besarla de nuevo.

\- Desnúdate- susurró ella contra sus labios.

Él se incorporó y continuó el trabajo que ella había empezado. Se quitó la camisa, se descalzó y desabrochó sus pantalones, pero al ir a quitarse la camiseta su mirada se desvió de esos ojos ámbar mientas se deshacía de la prenda. No quería mirarla y ver la decepción en sus ojos, ya le había pasado. Pero entonces vio que ella se había levantado y una de sus manos recorría la suave curva de su vientre.

\- No, nada de eso- dijo ella tomándolo por la barbilla y obligándolo a enfrentar esos ojos ambarinos- Aquí no existe la vergüenza.

Él la miró un momento sintiendo que un nudo en su interior se deshacía y atacó sus labios con renovada pasión.

Ella le ayudó a quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior y al instante sus manos estaban acariciando su miembro erecto haciéndolo suspirar de alivio.

_[Tonight, you came here/ ‘Cause you know what I need/ And no one likes to be alone]_

Se tumbaron de nuevo en el sofá masturbándose mutuamente sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse. Los besos subían de intensidad rápidamente, intercalándose con mordiscos que dejaban marcas tras ellos. Él parecía disfrutar especialmente de ellos y cada vez que ella clavaba sus dientes en las partes más sensibles de su cuello lo sentía perder el control, sus caderas proyectándose hacia delante en un acto reflejo.

Él sentía las gotas de sudor deslizarse por su espalda, la necesidad y la urgencia crecían imparables.

_[Sweat drippin’ down to the floor / Bite marks like an animal]_

\- ¿Lo quieres ya?- preguntó entre sus dientes apretados

\- Por favor... - susurró ella sin aliento.

\- Pásame uno- repuso él señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesita donde había dejado los preservativos.

La chica se estiró, cogió uno desprendiéndolo de su funda y deslizándolo por su pene con habilidad.

\- Joder…- mustió él. Que ella le pusiese el condón le resultaba terriblemente erótico, no sabía muy bien por qué. Probablemente porque se estaba muriendo de la anticipación.

Ella lo observó seriamente un momento mientras él se colocaba entre sus piernas alineándose con su entrada. Las últimas veces con Lu no habían sido precisamente placenteras. No la había forzado exactamente, pero sí se había sentido muy presionada para plegarse a sus deseos. El recuerdo le produjo una inesperada presión en el pecho.

\- Espera- susurró y cerró los ojos dando por hecho que, una vez llegados a este punto, él fingiría no haberla oído.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Él se retiró, incorporándose sobre ella, y una de sus grandes manos acarició con dulzura su mejilla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo preocupado – ¿Paramos?

La ansiedad desapareció por completo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. La sensación de controlar la situación era novedosa y muy agradable. No podía creer que pudiese confiar tanto en un absoluto desconocido. Debía de estar loca, quizás ambos lo estaban.

_[You might be insane/ But maybe we’re the same]_

\- Estoy bien- le aseguró ella- Ven aquí.

Él asintió y la penetró lentamente, buscando en su rostro el más mínimo gesto de incomodidad, pero ella suspiró aliviada, la intensa necesidad de sentirse llena al fin satisfecha.

Sus largas piernas envolvieron su cintura y lo urgieron a moverse. Él gruñó y obedeció encantado. La estimulación previa había sido tan intensa que temía que su resistencia fuese insuficiente para hacerla llegar al orgasmo así, pero cuando ella empezó a moverse a su paso y a pedirle cada vez más comprendió que la chica también estaba cerca.

Sin reducir el ritmo él lamió su labio inferior, besándola con avidez, sus lenguas encontrándose una y otra vez potenciando aún más la sensación.

\- ¡Oh, querida!- suspiró él al límite de sus fuerzas- Eres demasiado buena.

\- No soy “ _buena_ ”- gruñó ella con una perversa sonrisa en los labios.

\- Por supuesto que no- rio él, incorporándose y alzándola con él hasta acabar sentado en el sofá con ella a horcajadas en su regazo.

La chica gimió, el cambio de posición hacía que la base del miembro del chico rozase directamente contra su clítoris. Ella empezó a moverse frenéticamente sobre él persiguiendo su propio placer y arrastrándolo con ella.

Él dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, dejándose llevar, sintiendo como su orgasmo se construía imparable. Ella empezó a temblar entre sus manos, gimiendo cada vez más alto hasta que su rostro se congeló en un grito silencioso.

Los músculos de su interior se contrjeron alrededor de él desatando su clímax. Con un gruñido animal, apretó esas estrechas caderas entre sus dedos, atrayéndola hacia si mientras la oleada de placer aumentaba y luego remitía poco a poco.

Juntaron sus frentes jadeando satisfechos. Ella se apartó lentamente y se dejó caer en el sofá mientras él se ocupaba de desechar el preservativo.

La chica se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y lo miró soñolienta. Así echada, desnuda, con la melena pelirroja despeinada, como un halo a su alrededor, parecía el retrato de una venus.

\- Creo que aún estoy un poco borracha- rio.

\- Pues a dormir – dijo él levantándose del sofá y alzándola en vilo entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Ooops!- exclamó ella ante lo inesperado del gesto haciéndolo reír a él también – Puedo andar ¿sabes?

\- ¿Sí?- repuso él sarcástico- Pues entonces es que no he hecho muy bien mi parte.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado sonrojada, al tiempo que él la depositaba con delicadeza en su cama y se acostaba a su lado.

La chica se volvió hacia él reposando su mejilla en el hueco de su hombro y él la apretó contra su costado en un gesto protector.

\- Has hecho tu parte perfectamente- murmuró ella adormilada.

\- Gracias, querida- respondió él, también en voz baja, depositando un beso entre sus cabellos de fuego

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Gimme what I want (Plastic Hearts. Miley Cyrus)](https://youtu.be/_knNYThfGOQ)


	4. Bad Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- No te compro una palabra de toda esa historia- dijo él finalmente entre risas – Eres una mentirosa.
> 
> Tonya se encogió de hombros y se escurrió en la silla haciendo gala de una increíble flexibilidad.
> 
> \- Nunca lo sabrás seguro- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.
> 
> \- Da muy mal karma engañar a chicos inocentes.
> 
> \- ¡JA! – rio ella- Inocente dice. No me importan una mierda esas cosas, “angelito”, hago lo que me da la gana.

La chica se removió en sus brazos despertándose lentamente. Él buscó sus labios para besarla, estaba también medio dormido pero solo sentir ese cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo hacía crecer el deseo de nuevo.

Ella respondió al beso enseguida, murmurando contra sus labios y envolviendo su cintura con una larga pierna. Sus vulva rozó contra su miembro y él pudo sentir la humedad entre sus pliegues. Si empujaba un poco hacia arriba se deslizaría con facilidad en su interior.

\- Un momento – susurró él con voz ronca, se estiró hacia la mesilla donde había dejado convenientemente los teléfonos de ambos, una botella de agua y la caja de condones.

Ella parpadeó despertando por completo y se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio para ponérselo. En medio minuto los dos volvían a estar abrazados, él penetrándola con delicadeza y ella ondulando deliciosamente esas estrechas caderas.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – mustió él entre un beso y el siguiente. Ahora que estaba sobrio parecía importante.

\- Tonya Crowley - gruñó ella acariciando su espalda con la mano libre, bajando hasta hundir sus dedos en la tierna carne de sus nalgas.

\- Mmmmm… Encantado de conocerte Tonya - dijo él esforzándose en crear una frase coherente - yo soy Azirafel, Zira si lo prefieres.

\- Un placer - ronroneó ella divertida por su propio juego de palabras y haciéndolo reír a el también.

Azirafel cambió de posición, haciéndola girar hasta quedar sobre ella y alcanzando más profundidad. Esta vez no había prisa, no existía una urgencia desbocada entre los dos, solo el rítmico roce de sus cuerpos y el placer construyéndose lentamente. Él varió un poco el ángulo buscando estimular esas zonas más sensibles.

\- Ah… sí… ahí – gimió ella y él sonrió orgulloso.- ¿Haces mucho esto? – preguntó Tonya con una media sonrisa - ¿Ligar con gente desconocida y dejarles dormir en tu piso?

\- Bueno, suelo tener un par de citas primero – bromeó él- ¿Y tú?

\- No… ohh… nunca había hecho nada parecido – respondió ella arqueándose bajo él cada vez más cerca del clímax.

Un móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesilla provocando un desagradable sonido contra la madera.

\- Debe ser el tuyo – dijo él sin dejar de moverse, acariciando sus pequeños pechos y pellizcando un pezón entre sus dedos – el mío está apagado.

Tonya jadeó y gruñó incapaz de concentrarse con el persistente zumbido.

\- Aarrg, me cago en todo- exclamó enfadada y se estiró para coger el teléfono.

Zira la miró algo molesto, pensando que iba a contestar, pero en vez de eso ella lanzó el aparato al otro extremo de la habitación y volvió a asir sus nalgas clavándole las uñas en la piel y gimiendo con abandono.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada.

\- Estás como una cabra – le dijo el chico besando su cuello y succionando la suave piel.

\- Concéntrate ¿quieres? – lo reprendió ella.

\- Por supuesto, querida – dijo él incorporándose un poco, alzándola por las caderas y metiendo la almohada bajo el hueco de su espalda.

Tonya hizo un sonido de sorpresa al verse manipulada de forma tan poco ceremoniosa, pero se relajó enseguida perdida en el placer. En esa posición la penetración seguía siendo profunda y él tenía más fácil acceso al sensible clítoris de ella, inflamado entre sus labios.

\- Ohhh… joder – gimió ella cuando Zira empezó a estimularlo en rápidos círculos con su pulgar.

Anoche no había pensado en ello, pero ahora la sorprendía cómo él parecía saber de forma instintiva lo que necesitaba en cada momento. Cuando tocarla, como besarla y donde asir sus fuertes manos.

Las caderas de Azirafel empezaron a empujar en movimientos más breves y erráticos.

\- Ah… ahh…Tonya - gritó él al tiempo que alcanzaba su orgasmo, incapaz de contenerse ni un momento más.

Aún recuperando el aliento y manteniendo su miembro en su interior continuó masturbándola, aumentando la velocidad según ella elevaba el tono de sus gemidos, hasta que la joven se arqueó en la cama, temblando en la cúspide del clímax.

Cayeron uno junto al otro en un lio de sábanas, deliciosamente ahogados endorfinas. Reposaron un rato en la cama deshecha, en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Tonya volvía lentamente a la realidad y las reticencias hacia todo aquel enredo empezaban a crecer imposibles de ignorar.

\- Debería irme- mustió ella tratando de ocultar la tristeza que le producía la idea.

\- ¿Uhm? – preguntó él confuso, volviendo al presente.

\- Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer – repuso con más seguridad – Debería marcharme.

\- ¿Sin desayunar? – protestó Zira escandalizado – Por encima de mi cadáver.

Se levantó rebuscando unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta en el armario.

El estudio era un único espacio. El salón y la cocina ocupaban la parte frontal mientras que la cama estaba colocada contra la pared del fondo, al lado de la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. Bajo la ventana se encontraba una mesa cubierta de materiales y herramientas curiosas.

\- No tienes que hacerme el desayuno- dijo Tonya desconcertada al verlo desaparecer tras la encimera de la cocina y empezar a sacar cosas de las alacenas.

\- Ah-ah – la acallo él - eres mi invitada y yo, querida, aún tengo estándares.

***

La chica masticaba su desayuno sin apartar sus ojos ambarinos de Azirafel. Era el tío más raro que había conocido jamás. Había tenido encontronazos con niños pijos otras veces y siempre la habían tratado con desprecio o, en el mejor de los casos, con condescendencia.

Zira era cursi, pedante, cínico y totalmente transparente. En él la inocencia no estaba reñida con la conexión con la realidad y su petulancia natural se compensaba con unos modales impecables. Era como ver un puto unicornio.

\- ¿Te gustan los crepes? – preguntó el chico desconcertado por el prolongado silencio.

\- ¿Esto son crepes? ¿En que universo? – respondió ella con una mueca.

\- Puedo prepara otra cosa…

\- Están de muerte, Zira, pero son tortitas.

Él rio aliviado. Sus habilidades culinarias nunca habían sido nada del otro mundo.

\- Deberías probar las que hacen en París ¿Has estado en Francia alguna vez?

\- Pff… no – repuso ella riendo ante lo absurdo de la pregunta - Lo más lejos que he estado de Londres ha sido Oxfordshire.

\- ¿No te gusta viajar?

\- Te lo diré cuando tenga pasta que gastar en esas mierdas.

Azirafel se quedó un rato en silencio, comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba ella. A él nunca le había faltado de nada y lo entristecía pensar en lo mal repartido que estaba el mundo.

\- No me mires así – lo reprendió ella – Ni que viviese debajo de un puente. Tengo un trabajo y soy perfectamente capaz de mantenerme a mi misma.

\- Lo siento querida, no pretendía ofenderte – se disculpó Azirafel contrito.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Y tu? Deja que adivine… ¿colegio privado, universidad cara y estudios de derecho?

\- Economía – corrigió él – Apasionante – añadió con sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y por que no haces otra cosa? Tú puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

Azirafel compuso una expresión extraña y desvió la mirada.

\- Me temo que es más complicado que todo eso - suspiró el chico dejando su plato vacío sobre la mesita de café – No quiero aburrirte con mis tonterías.

Tonya entendió que significaba “no quiero hablar de ello”. Ella recogió lo platos vacíos e insistió en lavarlos, ya que él había cocinado.

Azirafel se sentó al otro lado de la encimera, en uno de los taburetes que la rodeaban.

\- Tonya…- empezó inseguro, y ella lo miró extrañada – Me gustaría… querría volver a verte.

\- ¿Cómo hoy te refieres?- preguntó ella suspicaz.

\- ¡No! Bueno, a no ser que tu quieras, pero yo estaba pensando en quedar, tomar un café o algo así.

\- Como amigos- dijo ella y él entendió enseguida que estaba poniendo sus condiciones.

\- Sí, si, claro. Como amigos- aceptó Azirafel ocultando su decepción. Había notado una conexión increíble con ella y un torbellino de emociones palpitaba en su pecho, pero si ella no deseaba una cita él no pensaba apresurar las cosas.

***

\- Mierda- exclamó la chica mientras recogía sus cosas.

\- ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó Azirafel asomándose por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

\- Me he cargado la pantalla del móvil – dijo ella con fastidio- tendré que cambiarla… Me temo que estaré incomunicada unos días.

Se mordió el labio preocupada. Realmente le apetecía volver a ver a Azirafel y no quería esperar a que le arreglasen el teléfono para volver a hablar con él.

Él salió del baño con una toalla rodeando su cintura y Tonya se sorprendió al sentir cuanto le gustaban esas formas suaves que tan bien encajaban con los rasgos de personalidad que él le había mostrado.

Él le apartó un rizo pelirrojo de la cara.

\- ¿Que te parece si te pasas por aquí cuando tengas un rato? – propuso el chico- No suelo salir mucho por semana y, menos los miércoles que tengo clases, acostumbro a estar aquí por las tardes.

\- Está bien. Pero sólo si prometes echarme si vengo en mal momento.

\- No te preocupes. Haré salir a mis amantes por la escalera de incendios – bromeó el chico.

Tonya rio y avanzó hacia la puerta buscando alguna excusa para quedarse un poco más.

\- Bueno… Supongo que me toca el paseo de la vergüenza – dijo ella súbitamente incómoda.

Azirafel se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla.

\- Pensé que habíamos acordado que aquí no existía la vergüenza.

***

Era martes cuando el sonido del timbre sobresaltó a Azirafel, que justo en ese momento se encontraba inclinado sobre un volumen antiguo con una curiosa mancha en una de sus páginas interiores.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se asomó a la ventana. Tonya le sonrió desde la calle apoyada contra una motocicleta negra y plateada.

Entonces su teléfono vibró en el escritorio, el nombre de Remiel parpadeando en la pantalla. Llevaba un par de días llamando sin parar y Azirafel empezaba a enfadarse. Silenció el aparato y salió de su piso para reunirse con Tonya sin poder evitar que una gran sonrisa se adueñase de su rostro.

\- ¿Vengo en mal momento? – preguntó ella sin parecer demasiado preocupada al respecto.

Si la otra noche Tonya era todo lycra hoy era casi todo cuero. La chaqueta, los guantes y las botas con estampado de serpiente. Las mallas se ajustaban tanto a sus formas que parecían pintadas sobre su piel.

\- En absoluto – respondió sin poder dejar de mirarla - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- A donde te apetezca – dijo ella tendiéndole un casco extra.

\- Estás loca si crees que me voy a subir a esa cosa- repuso él lanzándole el casco de vuelta.

\- Venga ya, no seas nenaza- lo reprendió.

\- ¿Tienes idea de la tasa de mortalidad en accidentes de motocicleta…?- empezó él, pero ella lo cortó enseguida.

\- Está bien, caminaremos. Palmarla en un accidente de moto es una posibilidad, pero si sigues dándome la brasa moriré de puro tedio. – dijo Tonya echando a andar. Azirafel puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió.

Caminaron uno junto a la otra charlando de banalidades. Tonya había temido que se sintiesen cohibidos después de lo que había pasado la otra noche, pero Azirafel no parecía incómodo en absoluto.

\- Oye ¿de que va eso de los libros? – preguntó ella curiosa.

\- Restauro volúmenes antiguos, primeras ediciones, colecciones heredadas, fondos documentales de algunas bibliotecas… ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Cómo acaba uno dedicándose a eso?

\- Es una especie de… negocio familiar. Una pasión compartida.

\- ¿Tus padres se dedican a eso también?

\- Oh, no, que va. Mi tío era el raro de la familia, y ahora supongo que lo soy yo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

\- ¿A ti te gusta tu trabajo?- preguntó él finalmente.

\- ¿Vender electrodomésticos? Me encanta, sobre todo la nómina mensual – respondió sarcástica

\- ¿Qué harías si pudiese dedicarte a cualquier cosa? - insistió Azirafel, genuinamente interesado.

\- Es una estupidez, te reirás de mi.

\- Jamás se me ocurriría – repuso él ofendido.

Ella dudó un momento. Era una chorrada, hacía años que no pensaba en ello realmente, pero ahora que su vida había cambiado tanto quizás quedase un huequito para un sueño estúpido.

\- En el instituto me concedieron una beca para estudiar música, pero luego todo se torció y nunca pude…- Tonya calló. Los recuerdos aún eran dolorosos.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo, lo que fuese para desviar la conversación por otros derroteros.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- dijo señalando una cafetería que acababan de pasar de largo.

\- Sí, claro – respondió él un poco confuso por el brusco cambio de tema.

Azirafel abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para ella.

\- Después de ti. – dijo tratando de ser cortés.

\- Tengo manos ¿sabes? – lo reprendió ella entre irritada y divertida. El potente rubor que se extendió por las mejillas del chico valió totalmente la pena.

Sorbieron sus bebidas entre risas, compartiendo anécdotas y curiosidades. Un par de horas después Tonya se embarcaba en una rocambolesca historia sobre como ella y su amiga Bel habían conseguido robar toda una colección de discos de unos grandes almacenes antes de que las pillaran.

Zira reía entre incrédulo y escandalizado.

\- No te compro una palabra de toda esa historia- dijo él finalmente entre risas – Eres una mentirosa.

Tonya se encogió de hombros y se escurrió en la silla haciendo gala de una increíble flexibilidad.

\- Nunca lo sabrás seguro- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.

\- Da muy mal karma engañar a chicos inocentes.

\- ¡JA! – rio ella- Inocente dice. No me importan una mierda esas cosas, “angelito”, hago lo que me da la gana.

Los ojos de la chica brillaban con malicia, pero alguien que entraba en el bar llamó su atención.

\- Mierda – mustió. Se levantó y tiró de Azirafel obligándolo a ir hacia la puerta trasera.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él alarmado.

\- Muévete- ordenó ella empujándolo.

Salieron al callejón y la chica tiró de él unos metros hasta que Zira se paró en seco molesto.

\- ¿Podrías explicarme lo que acaba de pasar?

Tonya se frotó la cara con las manos y gruñó frustrada.

\- La chicas que entraron son amigas mías. No quiero que me vean contigo.

La expresión de Azirafel se endureció súbitamente.

\- Ah, vale. Gracias por la parte que me toca.

\- Nooo, no es eso. Tu… tu no lo entenderías- dijo ella apoyándose en el muro de la estrecha calle.

\- Ponme a prueba – la retó él

Ella suspiró y pareció claudicar.

\- El sábado me encontraste sola en ese antro porque esas tías me tendieron una emboscada para tratar de hacerme volver con mi ex. Si me ven con otro tío se me tirarán al cuello como hienas.

\- No parecen muy buenas amigas- repuso él con seriedad.

Tonya chasqueó la lengua molesta.

\- Están convencidas de que es lo mejor para mi… ¡Y yo que coño se! Quizás tengan razón, quizás no hay nada más para alguien como yo.- exclamó dolida.

A Azirafel se le encogió el corazón. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso una criatura tan maravillosa? Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo.

\- Querida, eres divertida, inteligente y preciosa. Créeme cuando te digo que puedes tener cualquier cosa que desees.

Cualquier cosa que desease…, pensó ella para si, eso era fácil.

En un instante Tonya lo atrajo hacia si y lo besó sin comedirse, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él, deleitándose en la húmeda presión de sus labios contra los propios.

Él gruñó en el beso y se separó jadeante.

\- Pensé que íbamos a ser amigos- murmuró desconcertado

\- Es lo que somos- le susurró ella con una sonrisa- Me caes muy bien Zira – añadió apretándose contra él.

Azirafel rozó sus labios contra los de ella como si de una caricia se tratase.

\- No suelo hacer esto con mis amigos…- repuso sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Bueno… hay muchos tipos de amigos- dijo Tonya deslizando una mano entre ambos para acariciar el creciente bulto en los pantalones del otro.

Azirafel aspiró entre sus dientes apretados

\- ¿Vamos a mi casa?- preguntó terriblemente excitado.

\- Nop- repuso ella traviesa

\- ¿Qué? ¿Aquí? - dijo miró a un lado y al otro del descuidado callejón para comprobar que estaban solos.

Tonya asintió. Sus ojos dorados no abandonaban nunca los grises de Zira y no se perdió el destello salvaje que cruzó por ellos cuando él comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Era sorprendente como ese joven retraído y obsesivo se convertía en otra cosa. A Tonya le encantaba verlo perder el control o quizás tomarlo. No era exactamente que cediera a un instinto salvaje o violento, Zira no, simplemente se dejaba llevar, y su pasión siempre recorría caminos placenteros.

Las fuertes manos del chico se asieron a la parte trasera de sus muslos y se vio alzada contra la pared. Ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y dejó que su miembro rozase contra su vulva a través de la tela.

Él la besó de nuevo, esta vez con todo lo que tenía y continuó moviéndose en cortos empujones que los estimulaban a ambos. Pronto fue insuficiente. La puso de pie de nuevo y deslizó una mano bajo la tela elástica de sus mallas para encontrar sus pliegues sensibles y húmedos. La masturbó unos minutos con sus dedos, acariciando su clítoris e introduciendo dos dedos entre sus labios con pasmosa facilidad.

El lugar y la ropa no dejaban muchas opciones así que ella se bajó las mallas hasta la mitad del muslo y se dio la vuelta. Zira se apresuró con el preservativo y se alineó con su entrada sintiendo el calor y la humedad a través de la fina barrera de látex.

Tonya no emitió ningún sonido cuando él la penetró, pero pudo sentir como se ajustaba a su alrededor, apretándolo en la estrecha cavidad y haciendo que todo lo que no fuese ella, su melena pelirroja, la elegante curva de su espalda, las estrechas caderas ante él, desapareciese y perdiese significado.

\- Más- mustió ella con voz grave y él comenzó a moverse, retirándose casi por completo antes de volver a hundirse en su interior una y otra vez.

Azirafel hizo un esfuerzo por no gemir, el callejón en penumbra hacía reverberar el sonido, pero ella siempre conseguía despertar algo en él difícil de controlar. Su orgasmo se construía con rapidez, no estaban en un sitio donde pudiesen recrearse en el placer y hacerlo durar, aún así acarició su espalda bajo la tela de la camiseta y hundió su otra mano entre los sedosos rizos sólo por sentirlos entre sus dedos.

La chica se estimuló a si misma mientras él continuaba con unos movimientos cada vez más frenéticos. Cuando ella alcanzó su orgasmo las contracciones de su interior desataron el de él enseguida.

Jadeando y tratando de no hacer ruido se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron y volvieron a la calle principal

***

Azirafel dejó que el agua empapase sus cabellos y recorriese su cuerpo limpiándolo del sudor de la jornada. Habían pasado tres días sin señales de Tonya. Él le había dado su número, pero si volvía a tener el móvil operativo, no se había dignado a llamar.

Respiró hondo incapaz de desterrar de sus pensamientos lo ocurrido días atrás.

Había tenido sexo con Tonya allí mismo, en su piso, cualitativamente mejor que un magreo en un callejón, pero era esto último lo que lo asaltaba en los momentos más inesperados.

Sintió el cosquilleo en el interior de sus muslos y la característica sensación en el pubis que anticipaba una erección.

Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse. No tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas. Ella acababa de salir de una relación y no quería otra con él. No quería venir a su piso y pasar la tarde viendo películas y comiendo palomitas. Quería una aventura. Un desconocido en una discoteca, un polvo rápido en un callejón.

Se masturbó lentamente, tratando de aliviar la tensión sin mucho éxito. Salía de la ducha con la intención de ponerse más cómodo, quizás en la cama o en el sofá, cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar en la mesilla.

El nombre de Remiel parpadeó en la pantalla y Azirafel no pudo evitar el pinchazo de decepción. Se volvió para ignorarlo, como llevaba haciendo los últimos días, pero el bulto bajo la toalla tenía otros planes.

Remi era alto, rubio y atlético, con unos ojos castaños impactantes. Parecidos de alguna manera a otros color ámbar que lo perseguían últimamente.

A Zira nunca le habían negado nada. Él nunca se había negado nada. ¿Por qué iba a empezar ahora? Descolgó el teléfono.

\- Hola, querido- contestó con su voz más seductora.

\- Zira, hola- respondió el otro sorprendido – te he estado llamando…

\- Me temo que he estado ocupado.

\- Ah, ya… tus libritos – dijo Remiel con soniquete

Azirafel apretó los dientes y luchó contra el impulso de colgar, pero justo se sentó en el sofá y el recuerdo de Tonya moviéndose sobre él, temblando en su orgasmo, lo golpeó con una fuerza casi dolorosa.

\- Si, exacto- dijo él tratando de controlar su agitada respiración – Pero estoy libre ahora.

\- Ah… bueno – dijo el otro iniciando un incómodo silencio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan espeso?

\- Remiel, estoy en mi piso solo, aburrido y caliente – lo oyó coger aire al otro lado de la línea y supo que había mordido el cebo – si estás aquí en menos de quince minutos quizás puedas ponerle remedio.

\- Lo cierto es que tenía intención de invitarte a cenar primero…

\- Pues mira que suerte, te has ahorrado una cena – repuso exasperado

\- Si, eso parece – Lo oyó reír satisfecho de si mismo

\- El tiempo corre, querido, trece minutos – dijo él ansioso por apresurar las cosas

Remiel soltó una palabrota y colgó abruptamente.

Azirafel sabía que estaba corriendo hacia el metro con lo puesto. En cuanto llegase lo desnudaría y lo besaría con urgencia. Luego lo pondría a cuatro patas sobre su cama y buscaría el placer en su cuerpo, hundiendo los dedos entre los cabellos rubios, imaginando que eran largos rizos pelirrojos.

Por un momento se sintió mal consigo mismo. Dicen que da [mal karma](https://youtu.be/Gy_sqp-t_H8) jugar así con los corazones de otros, pero él siempre había sido de los que toman sin dar nada a cambio.

Oyó abrirse la puerta de su portal y sonrió para si. Mejor hacerlo sin más y ya pensaría en ello más tarde

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Bad Karma (Plastic Hearts. Miley Cyrus)](https://youtu.be/Gy_sqp-t_H8)

**Author's Note:**

> Toda la historia está inspirada por Plastic Hearts (Miley Cyrus 2020)


End file.
